Ryūichi Asami
Ryūichi Asami (麻見 隆一 Asami Ryūichi) is a main character of the Finder Series. On the surface, he's known to be a leading young businessman of Japan. However, underneath this veneer, Asami is a powerful figure in the underworld. The Finder Series story starts when Akihito Takaba take pictures of Asami's illegal business dealings. Then Asami takes an interest in the photographer, which begins a complicated relationship where the two end up becoming lovers. Appearance Asami is a very tall, handsome and muscular man who has a strong build with defined muscles. He has short dark hair that is normally slicked back but it is shown to be loose after he sleeps or takes a shower and piercing golden eyes that are described by the mangaka. Asami is almost always dressed in formal wear and all of his clothes are order made. There are several expensive watches that he coordinates with various suits and he is often shown to be smoking a cigarette. According to the series character book, he stands out because of his cold but beautiful appearance. Personality Asami has a serious nature and he is an extremely shrewd businessman. The Finder Series character book describes him as a person who has the best technique in everything. While working, he is composed and seemingly flawless. Asami rarely loses his self-control, and often is shown to be several steps ahead of others. His personality is dominating, and he is sadistic when it comes to erotic punishment. He is able to force people to bend to his will, and eliminate those who stand in his way. Asami will not tolerate anyone who attempts to defile his property, especially his lover. Despite his seemingly ruthless nature, Asami is shown to have a surprisingly kind side. Although he does not trust people easily, he never hesitates to protect loyal subordinates. The contradicting facets of Asami's character are most evident in the way he cares for Akihito Takaba. Initially, Asami pursued Takaba partly out of determination to control the free spirit of the younger man. This possessiveness later transitioned into a determination to protect Takaba. Asami is willing to go to great lengths and even risk his life for his lover. His relationship with Takaba proves that he is passionate, even though he outwardly appears unemotional. The fact that he is willing to let Takaba live with him and indulges him proves his true intentions for the younger man. Background Very little has been revealed about Asami's past. In the Finder Series character book, it states that his background is a mystery. At the beginning of the story, he is already a formidable businessman and powerhouse of the underworld. Asami owns or is linked to many businesses, from hotels to nightclubs. In addition, he is involved with weapons smuggling routes throughout Asia. Aside from business in Japan, Asami also had connections with underworld leaders in China. While living in Hong-Kong, he met Liu Fei Long, who was only 20 years old at the time. Asami motivated Fei Long to break away from the control of his adopted brother Liu Yantsui. After Liu Talen was murdered and Toh attempted to kill Fei Long, Asami chose to leave Hong-Kong. From then on, Asami did not offer further help to Fei Long, and continued to do business in Japan. Years later he met photographer Akihito Takaba, when the latter took pictures of unlawful dealings involving Asami. Abilities Asami has a master's degree in economics, an MBA qualification, and also has studied Imperial Japan. As a leading figure in the business world of Japan, he is skilled at management and persuasion. He is able to successfully manage a multitude of businesses. Asami can bend politicians to his will, and has been involved in a variety of criminal ventures without being caught by the law. Also, Asami is shown to be very proficient at fighting and using weapons. He is able to fight hand-to-hand, and can shoot guns with extreme accuracy. The Finder Series character book states that Asami has a firearms license, and his skill is at the professional level. Relationships Akihito Takaba Asami is very fond of Takaba from the moment he encountered him. Asami loves Takaba unconditionally and selfishly as he would harm anyone who hurts him. Asami is never satisfied with enough of Takaba. His love for him burns brightly and can never get enough of Takaba's warmth. Asami can be gentle at times and well as rough with Takaba, but no matter the technique it is all coming from his passionate heart that beats only for Takaba. He is shown to be a caring lover as he often indulges Akihito and lets him do as he wishes. Liu Fei Long Fei Long was once a partner of Asami long ago, back then Asami had a complicated relationship with him marked with Asami treating him with unexpected kindness and concern. It can also be surmised that the two had a developing relationship not only based on mutual respect but also one that was deeper than friendship. In the manga, Fei's older adoptive brother shot their adoptive father which led to the father's death. Ryuichi, in turn, shot the older adoptive brother which led him to die. Both adoptive brother and father have spoken to Fei, with the father telling Fei about how he was regarded and loved as a son. Meanwhile, the older adoptive brother lied and made Fei believe that Ryuichi killed the adoptive father who Fei loved so much. To add more complications, there was a confrontation between Fei, Fei's biological father, and Ryuichi. The events happened so fast and in the end Fei was shot by his biological father. Ryuichi shot Fei's biological father. However, with the way that events and circumstances unfolded as well as the lie that the adoptive brother had said before he died, Fe was led to believe that Ryuichi killed his adoptive brother and father and then shot him. Fei was hospitalized and after his gunshot wounds healed, he was tried in court and sent to prison. All this time, he believed that Ryuichi betrayed him and he vowed revenge. After Fei Long's father and adoptive father died, Fei Long blamed Asami. Ever since then the two have become rivals and they are currently residing in different countries. Trivia * The name Ryūichi means "noble, prosperous" (隆) or "dragon" (竜, 龍) (ryuu) and "one" (一) (ichi), which translates to "most prosperous" in Japanese. ** Ryūichi '''is the variant transcription of '''Ryuuichi. * Ryūichi's surname Asami '''has many meanings depending on the different kanjis: ** "hemp, beauty" (麻美) ** "morning beauty" (朝美) ** "morning sea" (朝海) *** In addition of '''Asami being a last name, Asami is also a female first name. In Love Surprise, Akihito Takaba's friends see "Asami" as a contact on Akihito's phone and they assume that the contact is Akihito's girlfriend. * His birthday is August 4 and he's 35 or 36 years old. * He once lived in Hong-Kong China, but he now currently lives in Tokyo, Japan. * His blood type is AB. * He is 185 cm tall (6'1") and he weighs 75 kg (171 lbs). * His shoe size is 28cm. * He likes Japanese food and dislikes all sweet foods. * He is attracted to people who have daring personalities. * Asami has been smoking since he was 15. He smokes dunhills, which are a luxury brand of cigarettes. * He uses a Ceska Zbrojovka handgun, as well as Beretta firearms. He keeps a collection of illegal weaponry in his secret room. * According to the Finder Series character book, he does not travel by train. Also, there is no record of him ever leaving Japan. Gallery Tumblr_mryizw0hTt1qhmfheo1_500.jpg Asami1.png Asami1.jpg Asami2-0.jpg Aksami-.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters from Japan Category:Finder Series